


Black and White

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew why the world behaved like it did. From birth, everyone saw the world the same; black and white. No color, not a single splash. That is, of course, until you find your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

 No one knew why the world behaved like it did. From birth, everyone saw the world the same; black and white. No color, not a single splash.

 

 That is, of course, until you find your soulmate.

 

 It could be as simple as bumping into someone on the street. But that small contact, and the world suddenly explodes with colors. But, with everything, there is a catch. When your soulmate dies, the world is thrown back into black and white. Just as sudden as the colors came, they are taken away.

So you must be prepared, because the world just might become bland again.

* * *

 

 "Gavin, hurry up, you're going to be late!" Gavin's best friend, Dan Gruchy, called up to his friends room.

 "Just five more minutes." Gavin muttered, pulling the blanket over his head.

 "B, come on! You're going to work at bloody roosterteeth! This has been your dream for years!" Dan exclaimed, walking into his friends room.

 "I'll dream more while I'm asleep." Gavin mumbled sleepily, turning his back to Dan.

 "Did you forget that some of your soulmates are there too?" Dan questioned. Gavin sat straight up in his bet.

 "Well hurry up, B! We're going to e late!" Gavin yelped excitedly. Dan laughed and shook his head

* * *

 "Calm down, Geoff." Jack soothed the older man, who was no less than freaking out.

 "Another soulmate of ours is coming to work with us, and you want me to calm down? What if he doesn't like me?" Geoff yelled out. People in the airport began to stare at him.

 "And why wouldn't he like you?"

 "Because I'm a drunk!"

 "He's British!" Jack exclaimed. That earned a small laugh. "So, what color do you think will become visible?"

 "While I've heard red is such a nice color, I'm hoping to get blue. I've read that the sky is blue in the day, and becomes red and yellow as the sun sets." Geoff sighed dreamily.

 "It would be nice to get blue, so I can have a blue sky with our green grass." Jack sighed as well.

 "Yeah, I got so lucky that you gave me brown. Trees look so incomplete to me, you know." 

 "Hello?" They heard a British voice say from behind them, and their vision exploded in a new color.

 "Blue! Fuck yes!" Geoff exclaimed happily. He and Jack turned around quickly.

 "Hello, I'm Gavin. It's nice to finally meet you!" Gavin said happily. Jack gave him a hug.

 "Glad to finally have you here. Now, I assume you're wondering how in the hell you have two soulmates..." Jack trailed off.

 "More, I can't see every color yet. I didn't know this could happen."

 "God that accent is cute." Geoff muttered, and Gavin blushed. They walked out of the airport and into Geoff's car.

 "Hey, it's not that uncommon. Lots of people have more than one soulmate." Jack reassured the lad.

 "I hope our next mate isn't a prick." Gavin joked. "That job is reserved for me!"

* * *

 Jack was laying on the couch in his and Geoff's, and now Gavin's, shared house. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to browse youtube.  

 After about two hours, he stumbled across a mans gaming channel. He had a decent amount of views, so Jack picked his most popular video. As soon as he heard the strangers voice, the color red became very apparent in the youtube logo.

 "Holy shit!" Jack yelped out, startled at the sudden appearance of the new color. Geoff and Gavin ran in a moment later.

 "Jack, it's 3 in the morning. Who the fuck died or where's the fucking fire because it's too early for shouting." Geoff glared at the bearded man. Jack said nothing, just held a giddy smile on his face. He went to the kitchen, grabbed two red apples, and handed them to Gavin and Geoff. They looked confused for a moment, and as Geoff started to take a bite, Jack turned the volume up on the video.

 "Holy hell! It's red!" Gavin yelled, staring at the apple. "That video isn't half bad either... Who is this kid?"

 "Michael Jones."

 "Well fucking email the guy already!"

* * *

 "You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" Michael laughed at Gavin, who was helping him film a Rage Quit.

 "But Micool!" Gavin wined, causing the man to laugh more.

 "But Micool!" Jack mocked.

 "Oh sod off, you pricks. When's Geoff coming back with the new guy? I want to finally meet the man with 300,000 gamerscore." Gavin said. As if on cue, Geoff walked in, shielding something behind him.

 "You guys aren't going to fucking believe this." Geoff smiled, stepping aside.

 "Gav, your shirts purple!" Michael yelped happily.

 "I'd like you to welcome Ray Narvaez Jr. Aka, brownman." Geoff said proudly, showing Ray is desk.

 "So how many more mates have we got left?" Gavin asked.

 "Who knows? I didn't know 5 was possible, but look at us." Jack said.

 "There are a lot of colors left." Ray pointed out.

 "I think it'll end at 6." Geoff stated.

 "If it does, everything will become visible. It's about god damn time too. I've been wanting to see the color of the sun for years now!"

* * *

 10 months later, Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Michael, Ray, and newest member Ryan were finally settled in and happy.

 "Man, who knew painting would be so much fun!" Ryan chuckled, enjoying the look of the green grass he painted.

 "Literally everyone who can see colors." Michael joked, dodging a flying paintbrush. "Be careful, you you get paint on the floor again, Jack will be _pissed_." Ryan laughed at the thought of Jack getting mad.

 "When will he and Geoff get back?" Gavin asked from the couch, where he and Ray were cuddling.

 "Their plane should be here in about-" Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his painting. The green grass was no longer green, but grey. The formerly brown bark on the tree was now grey as well.

 "Oh no. Oh god, no." Ryan whispered, terrified. "Start calling Jack and Geoff now!" He cried out, frantically pulling out his phone.

 "Ryan, what's wrong?" Michael asked. He, Gavin, and Ray got up and walked over to the gent. They glanced at the painted and noticed the missing colors.

 "No, no!" Gavin yelled.

 "There's no way they're gone!" Ray screamed. Michael turned on the news.

 "Breaking news: LA flight 794 to Austin has just crashed. Due to an engine failure, the plane went down into a wooded shortly after takeoff. There were no survivors."

 Those four words were all it took. The four sat around the tv, shock plastered all over their faces. Gavin was the first to break, sobs escaping from his mouth. As they all began to cry, Ryan made an effort to pull them close to him. He lost two, he sure as hell wasn't letting his lads get away from him.

* * *

 They were told that the funeral was decorated in green and brown, the colors they'll never see again. Ryan did his best to keep him and the lads close, but it wasn't the same without Geoff and Jack.

 One day Ryan was shopping for Michael; his birthday was coming up, and Ryan planned on getting him everything on his list. He was looking at a redstone light, when the red vanished. Ryan stared at the light, wide eyed.

 _No. Not again. Not Michael._ he thought as tears began to sting his eyes. His phone started to ring, and he was greeted by Gavin's sobs.

 "M-Michael was hit my a car!" He cried into the phone. Ryan fell to his knees. Three of his soulmates were dead.

* * *

 The next time, Ryan was home alone watching tv. It had been two years since Michael's death, and Ryan reluctantly let Ray and Gavin go out to buy him a birthday gift. He was watching a tv show about the ocean, when the screen went grey.

 "No, no. You've already taken three from me, so soon after I met them. I will _not_ let you take a fourth!" Ryan cried out. He went to their shared room, and saw Gavin's favorite shirt on the floor; the one that said People Like Grapes. Normally, it was purple. Now it was fading. Ryan could see, all the colors he used to see we're fading, meaning Ray was dying. He fell to the floor sobbing as the last of his colors faded to black and white.

The world was bland again.

* * *

5 years. It had been five years since he lost the first loves of his life. Ryan didn't know what to do anymore. He stayed at Rooster Teeth, and continued animating for them. He couldn't leave the job that had brought his lost lovers together.

 

 One day, however, he didn't show up to work. He instead went to the top of an abandoned hospital; the place he and his boys used to go to look at the stars. Ryan stayed up there for hours, thinking. At 7:00 pm, he made his way to the edge. He claimed up and stood, staring at the city before him. He closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely.

 "Maybe now we can all be together." He whispered, and he walked over the edge.

* * *

 "Wake the fuck up, you dumb asshole." Ryan heard a familiar voice say. Shouldn't he be dead, though? He remembered jumping off of the building, and he was too high up to have survived. He opened his eyes to see his five boys in front of him.

 "But..." Ryan whispered, not processing what was going on. Weren't they all dead?

 "Jesus, Ryan. You didn't have to do that to yourself. We were going to be together again anyway." Geoff told him, helping him to get up.

 "Wait a minute. I'm dead?" Ryan asked.

 "Give the man a bloody medal!" Gavin said sarcastically.

 "Whys it gotta be bloody?" Jack responded, laughing.

 "Yeah, you're dead, we're dead, it's a fucking party." Ray said, laughing along with Jack.

 "It's a lot to take in, lets just go home for now." Geoff said gently. Ryan nodded, and suddenly found himself in their old house.

 "How did we do that?" Ryan gasped.

 "Heaven, dude. Has it's advantages." Geoff laughed. Ryan began to process everything. He had succeeded. He died. But he was with his boys again. Ryan looked around, and noticed all the colors had returned. He took the guys, the green of Gavin's eyes, the red of Jack's beard, everything. He was with his boys again. He was happy.

 

 For the first time in 5 years, Ryan smiled a genuine smile.


End file.
